Letting You Back In
by TeamCalliope
Summary: Callie and Arizona repair their relationship after the events in If I Let You Back In.
1. Chapter 1

This is the second part to If I Let You Back In so if you haven't read that please do so first so that this all makes sense. For those that have read the first part here's the Calzona we all know and love.

All reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

**Love and peace to all.**

* * *

In the weeks since Callie's nightmare she had done her best to forgive Arizona for cheating on her. She allowed her wife to fully move back into their home, meaning that the blonde no longer had to sleep in the living room on the couch. Callie also gave up the heavy drinking; only sharing a glass with her wife on their date nights or celebrations. Date nights were something that they implemented into their relationship to help them reconnect and get to know each other again since both women are now different from whom they were when they first started dating. So every Friday after their couple's therapy session they would go out to dinner or to a fun activity they enjoy doing together while Sofia stayed with Derek and Meredith. The two women had learned so many new things about each other that their relationship did feel new and each time they left their session they had butterflies from the excitement of their date.

Callie and Arizona sit hand in hand in their therapist's office smiling and nodding at the list of achievements they've made so far in the weeks of seeing Dr. Warren. While they both really like her and usually hung on every word she said neither woman was paying much attention now as they thought about the next 5 minutes, they would be in the car on their way to their date. For Callie she had kept the plans for the evening a surprise for Arizona so she was excited for Arizona to finally know and she couldn't wait to see the look on her wife's face or the twinkle in her blue eyes. Arizona had somewhat of a goofy grin on her face as she day dreamed of all the things she would like the date to be. First she picture at romantic dinner and then a drive in movie, then it was a weekend getaway to somewhere exotic which she knew it wouldn't be but they had talked about it. Both women were so engrossed in their own thoughts neither of them heard Dr. Warren's question.

"Ladies?!" Dr. Warren reached over and waved her hands in front of their faces with a small chuckle. "Excited for date night?" Although it was her who gave them the idea of reconnecting this was she saw the positive outcome it was having.

"Yes!" Arizona squealed. "I can't wait to find out what it is since someone kept it a surprise" She gave Callie her best dimpled smile while slightly nudging her with her elbow.

"It'll be well worth the wait, I promise." Callie said as she got lost in those sparkling blue eyes she loved so much.

"Great, so before I lose your attention again I want to remind you both that next session we will be digging deeper into the plan crash and its aftermath. Arizona this will be hard on you because I'll be asking to relive some of those events and Callie, I want to hear from you what it was like for you while Arizona was missing and how you handle everything. " Dr. Warren paused for a moment giving the ladies time to register what she said. "I don't want you to dwell on the things too much this next week but it was only fair to warn you. If any bad feelings or overwhelming anxieties come up for you this week feel free to call me. Now go enjoy your date."

Both women smiled at the mention of their date and stood to leave. "Thank you Dr. Warren."

The two women walked silently out of the office and to their car, both trying to ignore the fear and anxiety they felt about next week. Callie opened the car door for Arizona but before the blonde could get in Callie pulled her into her arms. "We can get through this together."

Even though Arizona wanted to ignore everything and focus on their date she was glad for the comfort of being in Callie's arms. "I know, it's just I don't want to go back there again. Callie it was awful and I was so scared."

"I know sweetheart but I'll be with you this time." Callie gently placed a kiss on Arizona forehead. "You won't be doing this alone."

"You're right. We can do this." Arizona let out a content sigh letting all her worries wash away and soon she was giving Callie another dimpled smile. "As much as I love being in your arms can we please go on our date now? The suspense is killing me."

Callie couldn't help but giggle at how cute her wife was. "Sure babe. I'm excited for you to see it." Callie helped her into the car and hurried to the driver's side and jumped in. As Callie drove to the top secret location the two fell into an easy talk about work and ideas for Sofia's birthday which was coming up soon. One of Sofia's favorite things to do was go to the zoo so they were thinking of ways to give her a animal themed birthday party. Callie wanted to have real animals there but Arizona didn't think that was good for toddlers her age or the animals plus neither of them liked the idea of having to look after animals. Arizona was bubbly talking Callie's ear off when the car stopped. "We're here"

Arizona's mouth hung open mid-sentence as she took in the scenery of their date. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Calliope!"

Callie smiled in wonder as she watched Arizona's face light up, her eyes looking bluer than ever. "I thought you would like it, I know how much you loved them as a kid and since our dates make me feel as giddy and nervous as a teenager I thought tonight we could be teenagers again." Callie knew she was rambling but she couldn't help it, the butterflies were getting to her.

"I love you Calliope" Arizona quickly stole a kiss from her wife's soft lips. "This is perfect, thank you."

"I love you too." Callie quickly exited the car and went around to open the door for Arizona.

"What should we get on first?!" Blue eyes slowly took in each light and amusement ride as they walked to the ticket booth. She excitedly pointed out her favorite ones from when she was a kid and told Callie different stories about each time she was at a carnival. "Ohh! The high swings! Callie can we please do those first!" She gave her a little pout even though she knew she didn't have to.

Callie laughed at her antics and nodded. "You play dirty. You know that I can't say no to that pout."

"Not sorry." She said with a cheery smile. "Now come on before the line gets long."

"Yes babe."

Arizona's excitement never faltered during their date. Both women were having the time of their lives. Callie loved watching Arizona enjoy her and she didn't even mind going on the spinning rides which Callie usually avoids from fear of throwing up. It was turning out than Callie ever expected, not only were the rides fun but so were the games. She had even managed to win Arizona a stuffed panda which of course would end up belonging to Sofia. They talked over corn dogs and cotton candy, not as classy as the picnic Callie had packed but Arizona insisted on eating carnival food for the authenticity of being there. The night really was perfect and it was getting a perfect ending. Arizona smiled to herself as she felt her wife pull her closer. Their carriage was almost at the top of the Ferris wheel .

"Baby, you okay?" Arizona rubbed comforting circles on Callie's back trying to soothe her. She knew Callie was afraid of heights but she refused to let her go on this ride alone and Arizona appreciated that. This was by far the most romantic part of the evening.

"Y-yes." Callie hid her face more in the crook of Arizona's neck, trying not to shake.

"Callie, look at the view. It's gorgeous. "

"Not as gorgeous as you" Callied mumbled from her place on Arizona.

Arizona giggled knowing that Callie meant what she said but it was still a cover for not looking. Arizona slightly scooted away from Callie. "Callie you're safe, I won't let anything happen to you."

Callie sighed and sat up straight taking in the view. Not only was the remainder of the carnival beautiful from this angle but she were all the city lights. She had never seen Seattle this way before and as usual her wife was right, it was gorgeous.

"Isn't it stunning?" Arizona beamed looking at the city.

"Yes but nothing compares to how breath taking you are."

Arizona blushed feeling Callie's eyes on her. "You're just saying that so that I'd let you hid again" She teased.

"Am not. You take my breath away every time you look at me." Callie smiled brightly. "I am so in love with you Arizona. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I am so lost without you."

"You'll never be without me again, I will never make such a stupid mistake again. You're the love of my life- you are my life. You're all I want. Thank you for giving me another chance."

"I will never give up on you. It's you and me forever and if I survive this Ferris wheel I'm going to prove how much I love you." Callie winked at her blushing wife, finding her even more irresistible than ever. She needs to make love to her, not because of the way her body reacted being so close to Arizona but to make her wife feel loved.

"I will definitely make sure you survive now." Arizona teased as she pulled her wife into a loving kiss thanking for another perfect date.

* * *

Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who leaves reviews, they have been great and very appreciated. For those of you asking, yes the will be a multi chartered fic.

* * *

Thursday night had rolled around quickly and the Torres-Robbins household was falling into their nightly routine. Arizona was finishing up giving Sofia a bath while Callie was getting the little girl's pajamas from her bedroom. Callie was picking up a few of her daughter's toys when she heard her wife scream, it wasn't an alarming screaming but it still sent panic through Callie as she rushed to the bathroom. Callie bit her lip to keep from laughing as she took in the sight in front of her; Arizona was wet and covered in bubbles and Sofia was clapping her hands while laughing.

"Did you just splash momma?" Arizona asked in a playful tone which earned more laughter and a nod from the almost two year old. "Well then I'll just have to get you back for that." She said with a smile as she scooped up a pile of bubbles placing them on Sofia's head.

Sofia's eyes lighted up as she reached up and felt her head. "Crown!" She giggled. "I'm a princess!"

"You are indeed sweetheart" Her momma said as she beamed at her daughter.

Callie couldn't stand the cuteness anymore and whipped out her phone for a picture. "Say cheese princess and my queen"

Both Sofia and Arizona gave Callie their best smile, looking happier than she'd ever seen them and it warmed her heart. Even though she and Arizona were doing their best to fix things Callie often felt like their family was still a little broken but in this moment she knew it wasn't. Her family was right there in front of her and they were happy, that's all she needed.

"Should we get mommy Sof?" Arizona asked and she lowered her hands into the water.

"Get mommy!" The little girl excitedly screamed.

Callie was pulled out of her daze when she noticed her wife moving towards her. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" She laughed mischievously and moved closer.

"Arizona don-" Before Callie could finish her sentence Arizona threw the bubbles on her, they land on her head but half of them slipped down and covered her right eye and the tip of her nose which caused the blonde to burst out in laughter.

"Now that's a picture moment." She laughed.

"You're lucky you're cute." Callie teased before turning to Sofia was laughing just as hard as her momma. "You too missy." Callie opened the camera on her phone once again and they took a bubbles selfie.

"Okay, bath time is over princess" Arizona said looking at a yawning Sofia. The little girl stood and lifted her arms up so that she could be lifted out of the tub. "Um, Cal can you get her?" Arizona asked sheepishly.

"Of course. You okay?" Callie picked Sofia out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel drying her off."

"Yeah, my leg is just a bit sore…I'll meet you in her room." She slowly turned and walked out of the bathroom for Sofia's room trying to hide the limp.

"Okay baby girl, let's get you dressed so that we can have cuddles with momma." Callie noticed Arizona limping but didn't want to make her wife feel insecure by making it a big deal so she focused on getting her daughter ready for bed.

"And book" The toddler demand.

"Yes, cuddles and bedtime story." Callie giggled, she loved how much her daughter loved books and stories. She hoped Sofia would be an avid reader when she's older. "Which story do you want tonight?"

"Hungry caterpillar"

"Of course. Silly question" Callie said to herself as she finished helping Sofia into her pajamas and carrying the little girl into her room. Her daughter had been obsessed with all of Eric Carle's book ever since her grandfather bought her the collection of books during his last visit. Callie was happy her father had accepted Arizona and Sofia, it meant that Sofia would have somewhat of a father figure in her life even though no one could replace Mark in either of their lives. Before she could let herself miss Mark too much she kissed her daughter's chubby cheek and remembered how lucky she is.

"There you are!" Arizona said happily. "I'm ready for my cuddles."

Callie hurried to bed and climb in putting Sofia in the middle of her mothers. Arizona wrapper her arms around the little girl and moved closer to Callie. Sofia was already half asleep so without bothering with the actual book Callie wrapped her arms around her girls and recited the story by memory. When she was done with the story Sofia was sound asleep. Callie and Arizona laid there for a while quietly starring into each other's eyes and watching their daughter sleep.

"We should go to sleep also, we have a long day tomorrow." Arizona whispered and Callie nodded in agreement. Callie got out of bed and went around to Arizona's side to help her up.

"Thank you Callie" Arizona was handing on to Callie as they walked to their room so that she wouldn't put too much pressure on her left leg.

"You don't have to thank me baby." Callie smiled at her.

"I appreciate it, I appreciate everything you do for me." She turned her head as Callie lowered her onto their bed and began removing her prosthetic. "You don't have to do this."

"Stop making it sound like a chore. I love you and I'm honored to take care of you, okay?" Callie had begun massaging Arizona's sore limb and looked up at her wife with a smile.

"Okay." Arizona let herself relax and enjoy the sensations Callie was giving her. "I love you too."

"How are you feeling about seeing Dr. Warren tomorrow?" The brunette asked and she continued kneading her wife's wife limb.

"I'm not sure, I haven't been thinking about it." She answered with an anxious sigh.

"Yeah, I haven't thought about it much either."

"I don't want to do this, I know that I have to but I really don't want to go through that again." Arizona was now crying.

"Oh honey," Callie moved back and took her wife in her arms, holding her protectively. "I know you don't." Callie was at a loss of words, she wanted to comfort her wife but didn't know what to say. They had never talked about what happened during those days in detail. Every discussion they had on it before now had been from a medical perspective.

"I couldn't stop screaming, I was in shock and in so much pain. I think the screaming told me I was still alive" Arizona shook in wife's arms, clinging to her. "I didn't stop screaming until Cristina yelled at me to shut up, that's when I noticed my leg." Callie continued holding her wife and listening to all the horrific details she told her. Callie never could have imagined going through something like that and she was in awe of her wife for surviving such an ordeal. Callie comforted her and soothed her fears until she fell asleep. Callie held her wife closer as she drifted off to sleep.

Arizona was the first one to wake up. She was still in Callie's arms which made her happy, she snuggled closer to her sleeping wife and place a soft kiss on her neck. Arizona loved waking up first because she got to watch Callie or sometimes she'd go cuddle with Sofia. Watching her girls sleep gave her a sense of calm she couldn't explain, she knew everything was right with the world then. She thought back to everything she told Callie about the plane crash last night and sighed knowing that she'd have to tell the same tale again to Dr. Warren. Since telling Callie everything the task of telling Dr. Warren did seem easier but Arizona still wanted this to be over with now. She felt that she had done her best to deal with the crash and losing her leg, she knew those things influenced her cheating but she didn't think they were the source so she was annoyed with Dr. Warren for bringing this up again. The scent of vanilla and honey calmed her down as she breathed in the familiar scent of her wife. _I can do this with Callie, I can do this for her. _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes taking advantage of the peace and quiet. Once Callie was awakened by a sweet kiss the Torres-Robbins family got ready for their day in unison and were promptly on their way to the hospital by 7. Callie dropped Sofia off at the nursery and head to the ortho wing.

"Torres, wait up." April called from behind her.

Callie turned around to face her. "What's up?"

"I have a kid who just came into to OR with multiple broken ribs and her right arm looks pretty bad." April handed Callie the chart for her to see herself.

"Did she say what happened?" Callie had a bad feeling about her injuries but didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

"She said she fell off of her bike but…" April looked just as worried as Callie felt.

"But what Kepner?"

"Her father won't leave her side and whenever I ask her a question he answers first and she follows his lead."

"Okay, we need to talk to her alone. Tell her father that these scan didn't come out clear so we'll have to take them again and meet me in Room 3"

"Shouldn't she be in peds?"

"No. If this is child abuse and her father comes looking for her he'll head straight to peds. We need time to examine her properly and get the truth out of her. I page Arizona, try not to alert her father."

"Alright" Callie felt sick to her stomach as she watched April walk away. She prayed that this wasn't child abuse and if it was that they could save this little girl. Callie quickly paged Arizona as she head to room 3 to wait.

Arizona was the first to arrive. "Callie, are you okay?"

"We have a possible child abuse case. April is bring her up from the ER now."

"I see." Arizona sighed as she made her way over to her wife, taking her hand. "This is not our daughter Callie and we're going to do our best for this little girl."

"I know, I just don't understand how anyone could purposefully harm a child."

"Neither can I and we never will." Before Arizona could finished April arrived with the patient.

"HI, I'm Dr. Robbins. I work with all the children here and this is Dr. Torres" Arizona pause motioning to her wife who was standing on the other side of the girl. "She fixes bones." The peds surgeon laughed when she saw the girls eye's go wide.

"That's so cool!" The girl stated before smiling. "I'm Emma."

Now it was Callie's turn to laugh. "It's very cool."

"Can you tell us how you broke so many bones today?" Arizona asked cautiously as she started Emma's exam.

Emma bit her lip while she thought for a moment. "Okay but please don't tell my mom." That gave the doctors more concern but they just nodded to keep from discouraging Emma to tell them the truth. "Daddy and I were home alone so that means no rules for me. Daddy and I were playing hide and seek, we started off downstairs but I hid upstairs. When Daddy came upstairs her went to my room first but I was in the hall closet so I ran out to go back downstairs but I slipped on the rug and fell down the stairs. I started to scream because of my arm and daddy brought me straight her."

"If that's the truth, why did you tell Dr. Kepner that you feel off your bike?" Callie asked.

"Because my mom will be very mad at daddy and daddy will have to leave us." The little girl stated as her eyes filled with tears. "Please don't tell her. It was my fault not my dad's."

"It's okay sweetheart, we won't tell her" Callie was kneeling in front of her now trying to make eye contact. "But running in the house isn't safe, you could have been hurt a lot worse then you were."

After having Emma promise not to run in the house anymore Callie went to work on fitting her for a cast as Arizona had a word with her father. Once they were finished with Emma they went about their day as usual, neither of them had any big surgeries. As they worked thoughts of their session with Dr. Warren flooded their minds. Callie couldn't comprehend how to put into words what she felt and experienced those four days that Arizona and Mark were missing. Even though time didn't stop her life somehow did, it was as if she was moving and thinking in slow motion, there was no sound or color just fuzzy pixels of what her life was supposed to be. During those days she spent a lot of time with Owen trying to figure out what happen and how it happened. She spent all her time at the hospital but couldn't work, she couldn't seem to do anything until she knew they were rescued, safe, and coming home. She knew she was letting every one down but without Arizona it was all meaningless. The beeping from her pager snapped her out of her thoughts and she headed to meet Arizona. _It's now or never._ She thought as she walked hand in hand with her wife out of the hospital.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter was getting to long so Chapter 3 will open up the therapy session. This chapter was most fluff just to keep things light and show the fear and anxiety they both have around their next session. (Also so that I can organize my thoughts more on how to write the session.) I'm going to try to get the next chapter out by Sunday because next week I'll be super busy. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you want from this story and any feedback you have. **

**Love and peace to all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey, so here's chapter 3, this will be the last update for about at week as next week I'll be really busy.

Thank you for the lovely comments on chapter 2. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the story.

This chapter was a little hard to write because I'm not a therapist nor have I taken psychology but I did the best research I could so I apologize if there are any mistakes are terms used wrongly.

* * *

Arizona and Callie walked in silence until they reached Dr. Warren's office. Callie sighed and went to turn the door knob but before she could get to it her wife's ivory hand was on hers. "Wait. I just need a second." Callie respected Arizona's request and waited for a nod from the blonde before opening the door.

"Hello ladies" Dr. Warren said as she looked up from her desk. "You're a little early, I was just refreshing myself with details of the plane crash that I know about" she cautiously stated referring to the file in her hands. "Why don't I finish looking over my notes while you get comfortable? Arizona, you can try some of the calming exercises I taught you." The red head turned her attention back to the file when she received a small nod Arizona.

Neither Arizona nor Callie realized how early they actually were. The car ride to the office was quiet as both women retreated within their selves looking for some personal resolution to get them through the next two hours. The wives remained quiet sitting in Dr. Warren's office trying to calm their nerves. Callie looked over Arizona; she could almost see the wheels turning in her wife's head. Arizona had a concentrated look on her face, her lips were slightly pursed and her eyes were wild and dark, Callie couldn't be certain of everything on in that beautiful head but she knew the blonde was looking for a way out. As Callie continued to study her wife her mind went back to the first couple of months after the crash, after the amputation and fear gripped her. She knew bringing this up again would shake Arizona to her core which might take her away again like it did in those first few months. Her wife was just an empty shell when she returned home, all of the Arizona she knew and love had been scooped out. Callie slowly took hold of Arizona's hand and leaned close "You're here with me, you're safe. Just tell her everything you told me and it'll be over. We're doing this together, I know it wasn't my experience but what's happening now is and we'll get through this. I love you." Callie half expected to be pushed away like so many times before so when Arizona only pulled her closer she was surprised, happy but surprised.

Arizona remained quiet but she said everything she needed to with those cerulean eyes looking deeply into brown ones that shone with so much love her felt swelled. Arizona took comfort in her wife's words and let her fear slip away knowing she wasn't alone. Blue irises were hidden for a moment as Arizona closed her eyes as she took several deep calming breathes. _Stay present in this moment._ She warned herself. _Stay with Callie._ Her eyes slowly fluttered opened and she smiled at Callie who quickly gave her a gorgeous smile back.

Dr. Warren held back a moment from starting their session as she watched the women interact. She knew this would be a mental and emotional struggle for both of them but just seeing the way Callie pulled Arizona out of her dejection and the way they communicate without words she knew that this would not ruin their marriage but strength it. She slyly stood from her desk and made her way to a chair closer to the couple so that when she asked the hard questions the environment would feel as if they were friends having a chat and not anything as serious as it was. Neither of the women noticed that she was closer or ready to start as they were lost in the other's eyes so with a small clearing of her throat Dr. Warren intruded on their moment. "Sorry to interrupt but I'm ready to start if you are." She watched as both women sat up straighter on the couch and nodded.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be." Callie honestly stated.

"Alright then, let's start with you Callie" Dr. Warren quickly made a few notes on the way Callie's appearance changed, the all together woman visually fell apart as she stammered over her words and began to fidget with her hands.

"M-Me? I-I thought Arizona would go first." Callie looked everywhere but at the blue and green pair of eyes she felt on her. She knew they were watching her and that made her more self conscience. All of this time Callie had been preparing to hear Arizona talk about the crash again, she was ready to support her. Callie had never talked to anyone besides the Owen about those four long days that Arizona was missing because once she and the others were back what she went through didn't seem to matter, plus no one asked.

"Well I have the basic details of the plane crash already from Arizona but I've never heard from you your side of what was happening during that time. So can you tell me a little about that now?"

"Um, sure." Callie said with a sigh as her brain worked to recall those memories. "Well on the night that Arizona was supposed to come home I was in bed waiting for her. I had offered to pick her up from the airport but she insisted that I stay home with Sofia and that she would make it home alright." Callie's voice shook during that last sentence and Arizona squeezed her hand in a comforting manner. "I was in lingerie laying on the bed in somewhat of a seductive way…"Callie blushed and cleared her throat, she couldn't believe that she was saying this out loud, let alone to her therapist. "It was a um…sort of, um….a welcome back, I really missed you thing."

Dr. Warren nodded silently asking Callie to go on,

"I stayed like that for about half an hour before getting paged a 911 to the hospital. I left a note on the bed for Arizona, I never thought she wouldn't be coming home that night. I just thought that her flight was delayed and I was disappointed that I had to go in to work and miss her coming home." Callie paused for a moment trying to get control of her emotions before carrying on. "I called the next door neighbor to watch Sofia until Arizona got home and rushed to the hospital. When I got there Owen was waiting for me, he led me into the conference room where Richard, Alex, and Julia were. He told me to have a seat and from the moment I saw Julia I knew something awful had happened." Tears began to streaked down Callie's face as she thought back to hearing that her wife and the father of her child her in a plane crash. Those words had hit her like a ton of bricks and for a moment the world stopped as the pain crippled her. For four long days Callie was a widow and single parent, for four days she mourned the loss of her wife as well as the loss of her best friend. Callie started talking again as she felt Arizona pull her into her arms. "For four days Arizona and Mark were dead. Everyone on that plane was until we had gotten the call that they were rescued."

"Thank you Callie, you did great." Dr. Warren said before turning her attention to Arizona. "Did you know any of this? Excuse me if this sounds harsh but did you know you were dead to Callie for four days?"

Arizona looked down into her lap and whispered a hoarse "No."

"Callie, why didn't you tell Arizona any of this?"

"When she first arrived to the hospital all I cared about was that she was here, breathing, talking, she was alive. We only focused on getting her better so that we could get on with our lives. After the amputation I couldn't talk to her about anything, I tried so many times but each time she was shut down. Plus, what I went through wasn't anything compared to her experience." Callie slowly moved out of her wife's arms and looked away. "It's not like she bothered to ask."

"Calliope I-" Arizona was at a loss for words. Callie was right; the blonde had never bothered to ask her what she went through. Honestly Arizona had never even thought about Callie's side of things since coming home. While she was in the woods on the first night she imagined Callie staying up and waiting for her to walk through the door but when she didn't Callie would simply go back to her normal life. Arizona would fantasized about Callie taking Sofia to the park, for ice cream, her imagination even jumped as far as Sofia's first day of Kindergarten but she couldn't imagine the things Callie had described. Each of those days were just as long and hopeless for Callie as they had been for her. "I'm so sorry Calliope, I was so selfish and couldn't see past my own pain and trauma. I honestly didn't realize that it was such a long and horrible ordeal for you too."

When Callie remained silent Dr. Warren spoke up. "Callie, you can stop me if I'm wrong but I don't think Arizona meant to disregard your experience or feelings. I'm sure you were aware of her fear of flying beforehand, well most humans have an inherent hear of heights. In order to face that fear and get on a plane takes a lot of self awareness and centering, a person's mind is on high alert for things that effect only them while their facing their fear, their 5 senses are heightened and all that they can control is their self. Because flying is something Arizona is afraid of it was a stressor for her and because the plane crashed the stressor became bigger. Many people react differently to this type of trauma, some even take on roles such as; the hero role. With this role a person would do everything they could to help and/or save others. This is a role Arizona would naturally take on because she plays the hero in her day to day life but because of her injuries she was forced to take on the role of a victim. Her role of the hero started to diminish and she got a warped sense of the victim role. Do you understanding what I'm saying?"

Callie furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought as she took in Dr. Warren's words. "I think so."

"What do you think I'm saying?" Dr. Warren asked to make sure they were all understood.

"I think you're saying that because her worse fear happened and she couldn't control any of it, not even her body from getting hurt that the only thing she could control were her thoughts. She was forced to think about her experience and play the victim. Her sense of self started to faded away because she was the one being saved instead of saving others." Callie paused for a moment. "I don't understand what you mean by her having a warped sense of the victim role."

"Because everyone in the woods with her were all victims of the plane crash Arizona didn't really feel like a victim. She still managed to splint her own leg and tell Dr. Yang how to help Jerry. She was able to talk Mark of giving up when he wanted to die, although she was saving people she didn't feel like a victim because she was still contributing to the group. In her eyes victims were helpless and had nothing to contribute. Arizona, can you tell us the moment you felt like a victim for the first time? "

"When I woke up from surgery and discovered my leg was gone. I felt completely helpless knowing that I would have to rely on Callie for all of my needs. I wouldn't even be able to pee by myself. My independence was gone, I wouldn't be able to protect myself or my family if need be and I no longer felt like the daughter my father raised me to be."

"But baby, you are who your father raised you to be and so much more. You worked really hard and you have your independence back."

"I know that know Cal but I didn't feel that way for so long."

Before Callie could respond an unfamiliar sound was filling the room. Dr. Warren quickly stood up and rushed to her desk to check her beeping phone.

"Is everything okay?" Arizona asked as she saw a panic take over the lean woman's face.

"I'm afraid not, I'll have to end our session early today. I'm sorry but you both did great today." Dr. Warren began to look more distraught the more she stood there so she began packing up her things to leave.

"Is there anything we can do?" Callie asked with great concern.

"I don't think so but thank you. I'll call you sometime during the week to schedule our next appointment. " She was speaking so fast that Callie and Arizona had trouble making out what she was saying and before they could say their goodbyes Dr. Warren was gone.

"That was strange." Callie said as she stood up. "I hope everything is alright."

"Yeah, so do I." Arizona was now standing watching her wife walk towards the door. Arizona always loved the way Callie swayed her hips when she walk and as she watched her she had an intense need to be in Callie's arms. "Callie!"

The brunette turn to face her wife "What? Is something wrong?" She asked as she moved closer.

"No. I just…" Arizona began to feel self conscience and silly but she needed to be in her wife's arms and know that they were still in a good place. "Can you hold me for a minute please?"

Feeling a smile tug on her lips Callie lovingly embraced her wife, holding her close. "I know what you're thinking and yes, we're still good. I was hurt earlier thinking that you didn't care about my experience but that was because I didn't understand and now I do."

"I love you so much Calliope." Arizona stated as she held her tighter.

"I love you too, more than anything." They stayed wrapped in each others arms for a while until a rumble between them caused Callie to blush and Arizona to laugh.

"I guess someone is hungry" Arizona giggled.

"I am." Callie admitted bashfully.

"Well then darling, will you give me the honor of taking you out for dinner?" Arizona asked in a teasing tone.

Callie laughed at her wife's antics and nodded. "Yes but the honor will be all mine."

Two kept up their playful banter as the walked to the car. Once they were situated in the car Callie turned on the radio as Arizona navigated the car to their favorite restaurant. They fell into an easy silence as they listened to the radio, each lost in their own thoughts. Arizona was brought out of her thoughts when Callie's soulful voice began filling the car as she sung along with the radio.

"Girl, you got me trippin' on sunshine. God knows you just made my day. Since you came around, I just can't slow down, no I want to see you walkin' my way" Callie was faced toward her wife as she sung and did her best car dancing. She knew she was being silly but since leaving Dr. Warren's office she felt light and happy plus she loved the way she making Arizona laugh. When Arizona laughed her infectious laughed her eyes shined like diamonds and she was 10 times as beautiful to Callie.

"Your voice is amazing Callie. You really should sing more."

"I sing every night." The brunette stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah to Sofia in Spanish" Her wife teased. "I meant to me."

"You're going to wish you never said that." Callie laughed before continuing to serenade her wife.

* * *

Thank you for reading this and please, please leave a review telling me what you thought of everything.

Love and peace to all


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so this is just a quick little filler chapter to excuse my absence, I should be back to writing regularly now. I'm sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm super tired and have had the longest and hardest week ever so please forgive me.

Chapter 4

* * *

"_My head's under water but I'm breathing fire, you're crazy and I'm out of my mind 'cause all of me loves all of you, love your curves and all your edge ,all your perfect imperfection, give your all to me, I'll give my all to you." _Callie's voice was low and sultry as it cut through Arizona's dream. This had become their new morning routine ever since Arizona mentioned wanting Callie to sing to her more often. Callie trailed soft, loving kisses along Arizona's jawline coming closer to her ear. "_You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning, 'cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you"_

"This really is the best way to wake up." Arizona said in her sleepy voice that makes Callie laugh. "Why do you always laugh at me in the mornings?"

"Your sleepy voice…you sound drunk" Callie giggled as she continued kissing your wife, she just couldn't get enough of this perfect woman.

"Mm, I'm sleep drunk." The blonde refused to open her eyes and lazily cuddled closer to Callie.

"You're also unaware of the silly things you say in this state."

"Hmph" Was her only response before she fell back asleep.

"Ariz-" Callie sighed thinking it was useless trying to wake her so she laid there and watched her sleep. As bronze fingers lightly traced the curves and lines of ivory skin Callie noticed for the first time in months that Arizona looked peaceful in her sleep again. So many nights after the crash Callie watched Arizona sleep or merely rest her eyes in an attempt to sleep but any sound or movement no matter how low or small would cause her to jolt up in bed, which is one of the main reason's Callie began sleeping at Mark's. Not wanting to think about the past anymore Callie kissed her wife once more before heading to check on Sofia.

Callie gave a megawatt smile to the almost two year who was awake and playing when the stuff animals on her bed. "Morning my sunshine."

"Morning rainbow" Sofia giggled, feeling proud of herself for matching her mother's antics the best way a toddler can.

Callie let out an infectious laugh as she picked up daughter. "You are so smart." She smiled as she felt two little arms wrap tightly around her neck and began to sing. "_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make happy when skies are grey._"

"Mommy?"

"Yes Mija?" The serious tone in Sofia's little voice made Callie sits her back down on her bed so that she could kneel in front of her and be able to read her facial expressions.

"Momma is not the same?"

"What do you mean?"

"Her legs." Sofia frowned in confusion looking down at her own legs. "My legs are stuck on but momma's legs come off."

"Oh baby, yes momma is different that way." Callie bit her tongue to keep from saying too much, afraid of where this conversation would go and if she had all the answers Sofia wanted.

"Why?"

_Damn those innocent, curious, and beautiful eyes_ Callie thought as they looked up at her waiting for an answer. "Well Sof, momma hurt her leg really badly and when she went to the hospital the doctors couldn't fix it." Callie paused so that she could swallow the lump in her throat and shake the guilt away. "So they took it off and gave momma a new leg that sometimes comes off."

"They didn't have any Band-Aids at the hos-hoskittle?" Sofia scrunched up her nose trying to pronounce that funny word her mother used.

Callie giggled a bit before replying. "Not one big enough to fix momma's leg."

"Oh." Sofia stayed quiet a moment taking in everything Callie had said.

"Baby girl, why are you asking me this?"

Neither of the two noticed that they were being watched by the topic of their conversation. Arizona stood out of sight but heard everything being said, she was hurt that Sofia noticed that she was different and that her leg came off. The blonde was turning to leave so that she wouldn't hear Sofia's awful answer. She assumed that her daughter wouldn't understand and the child would find it weird or scary, she thought that her daughter would love her less because she was indeed not the same. Arizona moved away from the door but excitement in Sofia's voice caused her volume to rise and the blonde heard the answer. Confused by Sofia's confession she moved back to her spot and listened closer.

Callie was surprised to see those chocolate eyes light up. "I want to take my leg off too but it's stuck."

"It's not stuck Sofia, there's nothing wrong with your leg so why do you want to take it off?"

"I want to be like momma!"

"You are so much like your momma" Callie stated brightly, Sofia defiantly had her looks but that personality was all Arizona.

"I'm not a superhero."

"Wait, what?"

"Momma is a superhero. She can do anything with her new leg."

Happy tears sprung to blue eyes as she giggled to herself, she couldn't believe Sofia thought she was a hero and that she liked her leg. She wanted so much to run in and hug Sofia but she didn't want to ruin this moment so she quickly went back to her room to get ready for the day, feeling like she could conquer the world.

"You're right baby girl and do you know what else?"

"What?"

"She has a super magic smile, when she smiles at you everything gets better."

Sofia smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What mommy?"

"You have the super magic smile too, just like momma!"

"Yay!"

Callie was in awe of her daughter right now and wished Arizona was here to know what her daughter thought of her. She knew that Sofia didn't really understand it all but for her to relate Arizona to a superhero and not anything awful was a major thing. Callie struggled to blink back the tears that threatened to fall and stood up. "How about we go make that sleepy hero some breakfast?"

"Okay, can we make franch toast?"

Callie laughed as she looked at her little girl. "It's French toast and yes, that sounds perfect baby."

By the time Arizona was showered and dressed for the day the sweet aroma for the kitchen was all she could concentrate on as she made her way to the kitchen. Her jaw dropped when she saw the breakfast Callie and Sofia had made. There was French toast with powder sugar, cheesy eggs, bacon, smothered potatoes and fresh strawberries. Callie donned an apron that said "Kiss the chef" and Sofia was sitting on the counter putting the strawberries on the plates. "Well, what's all this?"

Callie looked up with a bright smile. "Breakfast for a hero"

"Superhero!" Sofia corrected as she made her way off the counter to run to Arizona.

"A superhero, who?" Arizona asked trying to look innocent.

Sofia wrapped her arms around Arizona's legs and looked up at her with her best super magic smile. "You. You're my superhero."

* * *

Please tell me what you thought of this and the story so far. Do you have any ideas or twists you would like added to the story? Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So sorry for taking so long to update but life has been insane lately, family members have been in the hospital, my depression has gotten worse these last few weeks and I had no motivation to write and a million other things that I won't bore you with but I am still devoted to this story and will continue to update it.**

**All of the reviews and like have been great and they keep me inspired to keep writing so thank you. Feel free to send in any prompts you may have for new stories.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Callie and Arizona had their last session with Dr. Warren, they had learned that the reason she had ended their session early was because her mother whom was in a nursing home had fallen while in the shower. The elderly women hit her head as she fell and was knocked unconscious and since she was alone by the time anyone had found her it was sadly too late. Dr. Warren had called like she said she would but instead of rescheduling another session she said that she would be out of the office the a while and simply referred them to one of her colleagues. Neither Arizona nor Callie was happy about the idea of seeing someone new but they understood why she needed to take a break from seeing clients. Instead of following through with the referral the women decided to take a break from counseling, they knew they weren't finished with the work they started but felt that they had learned enough to work on their marriage alone for a little bit. In the spirit of counselling and being devoted to fixing their marriage the wives would sit down together each night after Sofia was put to bed and talked about the crash. They started at day I, Callie would talked about her experiences while at home with Sofia and how scared she was that it would be just her and Sofia for now on while Arizona went into great detail on what it was like in the woods each night. Tonight was the night that they decided to talk about Mark.

After tucking Sofia into bed Callie peeked into her bedroom and smiled at her beautiful wife who was sitting on their bed taking off her prosthesis. "You and Sofia must have played hard at the park because she's already asleep."

"She made a new friend at the park today, they spent the time chasing each other around" Setting the prosthesis aside Arizona looked up at her wife with a smirk.

"What?" Squinting her eyes at her wife, Callie playfully asked. "Did you make a new friend too?"

Arizona giggled sadly, not at what Callie said but at a memory of Mark. "No. Sofia's friend was a little boy named Jack." At the mention of Sofia and a boy Callie groaned which caused the blonde to give her a knowing look. "Exactly. Mark and I had a plan for the boys Sofia would bring home."

"Who said she'd only bring boys home?" Callie asked skeptically with a small smile pulling at her lips.

Arizona pondered the question before grinning. "We don't need a plan for the girls, we have you."

Callie scoffed.

The blonde shook her head and pointedly stated. "Callie, Sofia had no friends at the daycare before Zola because of you."

Before Arizona could finish her point Callie shrugged it off. "I wasn't that bad…"

That caused her wife to giggle in disbelief. "Okay, the parents were calling you the Nazi for a while."

"Whatever, like your plan will be any better for the boys." Callie teased. "I'm going to have some wine, do you want anything?"

"Wine sounds good, white please." Arizona gave her a dimpled smile before she turned to go into the kitchen. Once Callie returned with two classes a bottle of chilled Moscato and chocolate covered strawberries the two women got comfortable, Callie sat on the foot of the bed in front of Arizona so that they were face to face during their talk.

"So, what was this brilliant plan you and Mark came up with?" Her tone was laced with amusement; she could just picture Mark and Arizona standing in front of a teenaged Sofia holding baseball bats.

"Well we we're going to cook for him." The blonde stated casually as she sipped her wine.

Callie furrowed her eyebrows trying to make sense of what her wife was getting at. "Cook?...You were going to give him food posing or something?"

Arizona laughed. "No, of course not. We were going to bond with him. "

"Why?" This just wasn't making sense to her, this "plan" sounded like they wanted to like Sofia's boyfriends instead of kill them.

Arizona smirked before choosing her words very carefully. "Sofia has your…temper Cal. We figured if we got him in good with us she would get annoyed and kick him out like you did to mark"

After it all made sense Callie threw her head back in laughter and Arizona joined her. They laughed until they had tears streaming down their face. "Honestly, that is a great plan." The brunette stated as she wiped her tears away. "I would have loved to see that."

Arizona held her stomach as it ached from all the laughed and tried to catch her breath. "Mark said that if we became friends with him that Sofia wouldn't see him as cool anymore, she'd be to badass for that."

"My baby is badass, isn't she?" That fact made Callie proud, she knew that some people would frown upon their child being badass but that was the first time she heard anyone mention how her and Sofia were alike besides their looks. Even though Callie carried that little girl for 9 months all of her mannerisms were Arizona's and her sense of humor was definitely Marks so this was by far a compliment.

"Just like her mommy" Arizona smiled sweetly at her wife as thoughts of an older Sofia flooded her mind. "God I miss Mark"

Callie let out a sad sigh. "So do I."

"He tried so hard in the woods, I mean not at first because he wanted to be with Lexie but once we talked about you and Sof he fought to come back to you." Arizona blinked back tears that threatened to fall as sadness, guilt, and anger washed over her. "Callie?"

Callie swallowed the lump in her throat before looking into Arizona's lovely blue eyes. "Yes?"

Arizona's voice was barely audible as she looked down. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Callie had no idea as to what Arizona was apologizing for.

Her voice broke as a rush of emotions she didn't even know she had took over her. "I'm sorry for not doing enough for Mark."

The hurt on the blonde's face broke Callie's heart; she had no idea that her wife felt this way "Arizona, you did plenty for Mark. We both know that survival rates are higher when a person is in good spirits and you did that for him. He made it out of the woods because of you, the rest we can blame God for.". Sure Mark and Arizona weren't the best of friends most of the time but she knew that they both cared for each other, in an unfathomable way they were family and Callie knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Arizona did her best for Mark.

"That doesn't feel like enough. For a while after coming home from the hospital I felt as those Mark should have been the one to live and not me. I mean that way you, Mark and Sofia could be a complete family. She's have a mom and dad for all the occasions that she needs either. " Arizona took a deep breath in hope of stilling her shaky voice. "I felt like Marks words were true, that I was nothing to her. I know he said that out of fear and anger when we thought we were going to lose both of you but in a way he was right."

"Baby…"

"No Callie, he was right then. Before we got the papers stating that she's my child too I was nothing to her legally and when I woke up with one leg I was nothing to her again because I was nothing to myself."

"I understand were you're coming from but I want you to know that I never saw you as anything less than Sofia's mom. As much as I wish Mark was here eve if he had lived and you died we wouldn't have been a complete family, I wouldn't be complete without you Arizona." Callie gently took her wife's hands into her own and smiled lovingly. "Sofia is so lucky to have you as a mother, she had two parents plus everyone we work with when the time comes that she needs a dad she'll have a wide range to pick from. Alex and Derek might actually fight over her." They giggled at the strong possibility of that happening.

"You're right. Alex almost fought Derek when he found out that we asked Derek to step in as Sofia's Godfather" Arizona smiled in a way that made her eyes twinkle and Callie couldn't help but melt.

"I forgot about Mark." The statement was plain and simple.

"What?"

"When I found out about the crash, you were my only thought." Callie sighed as she felt a pang of guilt. "I didn't think about him until I needed to cry on his shoulder but he was here, he was on the stupid plane. I only thought about him when I need him."

"Callie…" Arizona reached over and gently squeezed Callie's hand hoping the gesture would comfort her since she was at a loss for words.

Coffee colored eyes looked up to find piercing blues and saw all the comfort she needed. "I think he would have understood why but I still feel bad about it. When I realized I couldn't talk to him about how scared I was I went to the chapel. I didn't pray at first because neither of you were religious but after sitting there alone for a while feeling scared out of my mind I needed someone to talk to so I prayed that you and Mark would come back to us."

"We prayed for you too." When Callie gave her a strange look Arizona went on to elaborate. "After the car crash, you were rushed into surgery when you started to bleed out. Mark and I were alone in the observation deck and I said that we should pray, that you would want us to pray and he said that he hadn't stopped praying since yesterday."

"This is going to sound silly now but thank you." Callie gave her a small smile and finished off her second glass of wine before moving to Arizona's side. "Even though Mark died a few days after returning my prayer was still answered and I'm very happy about that."

Arizona instinctively moved closer to Callie. "So am I. I guess we can't really blame Him now, can we?"

Callie let out a small giggle. "I guess not."

Blue eyes studied the alluring tan face for a moment trying to choose her words wisely. "Mark wanted to be with Lexie even though he loved us and Sofia he just couldn't let her be alone."

Callie nodded, she had been asking why Mark had to die for so long but all along she knew he had to be where his heart was, with Lexie. "I know. And the big jerk knew I couldn't be mad at him for being with the woman he loved." Callie cuddled up to her wife and pulled the covers over them.

Arizona laughed at her wife's words, she knew that Callie didn't really think of Mark as a jerk but she was putting on a brave face. She quickly wrapped her arms around her beautiful wife and kissed her softly. "Sleepy?"

"Mhmm" Was Callie's only reply before she closed her eyes, welcoming sleep.

Arizona watched the rise and fall of Callie's chest as she sleep, the rhythm was calm and inviting so Arizona laid her head on her wife's full chest listening to her heartbeat. Arizona smiled when she realized their heartbeats matched and closed her eyes. "I love you Calliope"

* * *

**Thank you so much reading this story, tell me what you want in the next chapter. Also, I was thinking of having a coauthor for this story and maybe a few new ones I'm thinking of so let me know if you're interested.**

**Peace and Love.**


End file.
